


OUTSIDER

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: BOYs [1]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 3p，双性屎一样的感情线





	OUTSIDER

所有人都说张梓晨他肯定是恋爱了。而他却正挥洒着汗水，抱着篮球在场上横冲直撞，用最直白的方式打开每一层防线，结实的手臂扬起，在空中画出一道漂亮的弧线，可偏偏那颗橘色的篮球只是绕着篮筐咕溜溜的打转，最后从一旁落在地上，又滚回他的脚边。

“神要是公然去跟人作对,那是任何人都难以对付的”，张梓晨闭着眼睛，骨节分明的手半挡着自己的脸，头一点一点的，明眼人一看就知道他在做什么。作为半个体育生，如果不是为了应付期末考试，他怎么着也不会半死不活的呆在图书馆里。

清亮的声音是从他身后传来的，原本的瞌睡虫骤然去无踪，温柔干净的嗓音仍在继续，张梓晨握着拳头咳了几声，装模作样的转过身去。已是薄暮，余晖洒在他眼前人的身上，动人心魂，面前人的脸赛过满月，唇带微笑，又让月亮黯然失色。张梓晨有些看愣了，直到对方收了书才回过神来，那人的眼睛好似刚出水的芙蓉，衬着面庞如沐春风。

和邓伦的相识，张梓晨一直记在心里，他想着再也没有比这件事更能让他心动一万次的了。彼时的他正趴在邓伦膝上，肌肉漂亮的手臂环着邓伦的软腰，闭着眼睛享受此刻的安宁，思绪有些散乱，他快要睡着了。张梓晨从没想过他和邓伦的关系会进展的如此顺利，仿佛互相吸引的磁铁，只是一瞬间便紧密的严丝合缝。他拱着毛茸茸的脑袋在邓伦小腹晃了晃，欢喜的闷笑出来，又忍不住收紧手臂。大概是箍的邓伦有些疼了，他伸手在张梓晨手臂上捏了捏，发现根本揪不起来，便伸手顺着他的后脑一下又一下的抚摸。

“虽说你是篮球特长生，但是成绩也不能太差吧，下周就要考试了，你准备的怎么样了?”张梓晨一听这些就头疼，他耍赖似的哼哼唧唧不愿意回答，两条结实的长腿乱蹬，干脆将头整个埋了起来，鼻间全是邓伦身上柔美的香气。闹了一会儿，发现邓伦许久没说话了，他心里有些发怵，便偷瞥了一眼。就瞧见邓伦的眼尾迤着一些红，嘴角抿着，显然是伤了心的。张梓晨一个激灵爬起来，跪坐在邓伦面前，他从未哄过人，从前不是没谈过恋爱，可他总觉得没必要，觉得解释一通就行了，那些人爱听不听，自己总是问心无愧的。可如今不行，他仅有的那么点恋爱脑全都贡献出来了，他总是在心里偷偷喊邓伦姐姐，他的姐姐那样柔静甜美。他想着，如果他的姐姐是一支滴着春露的大马士革玫瑰，馥郁娇艳，那他就是那沙漠中的可怜人儿，放弃自己掌心最后一滴生命之泉，希冀着他的玫瑰永开不败。所以他又怎么能让他的玫瑰伤心呢，如果伤了姐姐的心，那他就是罪人，再也不会受到月光的照拂指引，此生都将做一个迷途人。

张梓晨害怕的额头冒汗，他举着两条手臂，浑身发抖的环住邓伦。又不敢靠近，两个人之间的空隙还能再塞下一个布娃娃，他一点一点慢慢收紧自己的臂弯，将邓伦整个纳入自己的怀抱。邓伦趴在张梓晨的胸口，他能感受到张梓晨抱着他的胳膊都在颤抖，能听到他剧烈的心跳声，邓伦有些满足，窝着一动不动的。他喜欢看到张梓晨手足无措的样子，喜欢那颗为了他而激烈搏动的心脏。邓伦喜欢一切为了他而单独活着的东西，只是喜欢。

“我。。我。。我尽力。。啊啊我回去找我哥，姐姐还不知道我哥吧，他可是学的经济学，而且！！”张梓晨原本还磕磕巴巴的解释，可提到他的哥哥瞬间来了精神，又看到邓伦还是刚刚那个姿势仿佛一点也不感兴趣，他只能干巴巴的继续往下说，“而且我哥他现在还是职业球员！厉害的不行”，不晓得是不是张梓晨兴奋的样子感染了邓伦，他终于从张梓晨的怀里脱离了出来，一双黑白分明的凤眸直直盯着他。看的张梓晨不自觉的咽了咽口水，姐姐的肤如霜雪，目似含情，唇若莲蕊，他有些心猿意马，生出想要吮吸一番的心情。

“我知道的，我全都知道，大概比你知道的还清楚点”，夏日午后的房间，空调打的估计有些低了，张梓晨激起一身疙瘩，他又开始瑟缩起来，面对邓伦他总是不复球场上的勇敢，放大了胆小，每一个动作都小心翼翼贡着他的姐姐。

“你刚刚喊我姐姐?”没有质问，轻柔的语气就像问他今晚吃什么一样，张梓晨蒙着头小幅度点了点，被发现了，自己这个有些不可告人的奇怪称呼。一个甘甜的吻落在他后颈，随后他听到了，听到了那句他永远不会忘记的回答，“姐姐很喜欢”。

夜幕下，空荡的篮球馆里回荡着淫靡的水声和肉体的拍击声。张梓晨涨红了脸站在大门外，他没想到竟然有人胆子那么大在这地方做这些事，黏腻的交合声，刺激着他的鼓膜。他垫着脚心如擂鼓，悄悄往里走，只有馆厂中央的一盏灯开着，昏暗的淡黄色光晕笼罩在两个疯狂交媾的人身上。那一刻，张梓晨几乎忘了呼吸，他的胸口被憋的生疼，喉间不断翻涌着作呕感，他的灵魂被撕裂，一面痛哭一面哀嚎。

林书豪有一段时间没见邓伦了，他总是很放纵他的小狐狸，狡黠又漂亮，虽然喜欢乱跑但总会回到他的身边。等到那时，他会将邓伦牢牢钉在自己身下，让他只能发出乖顺的娇吟。肉棒狠狠地插在软绵红嫩的阴道里，搅的里头春水咕咕，从撑的满当当的肉缝里泄出来，两瓣小花唇被捣的朝外翻开。阴蒂如红果缀在上头，被两个浑圆的囊带撞的几乎碾碎。邓伦张着丰腴的大腿接受狂烈的淫弄，他举着白玉臂膀勾着林书豪的后背，眯着一双狭长凤眸呜呜哀叫，额头的碎发早就汗湿黏在上头。他被捣的有些吃不消，酥柔柔的用脚跟点着林书豪的后背，要他轻一点儿，可换来的是更加深入的抽插。蜜桃似的肉臀被人抓在手里，捏出各种模样，从指缝里流出的软肉又绵又嫩。整个耻部被抬高压在林书豪的肉棒上，林书豪舒服的一手握着邓伦的腰，一手绕着他的屁股，每一次都整根拔出，在狠恨肏进去，蜜穴里的媚肉缠的他头皮发麻，一波波温热的汁液从穴腔伸出激射出来淋在他龟头上。邓伦被林书豪圈在身下，乖顺的挺着腰，摇着屁股，迎接一下狠似一下的撞击，嘴里的抽泣声浪叫声混成一片。

张梓晨站在暗处就这么看着这场荒唐的性爱，他的哥哥和他自以为的恋人，他应该是愤怒的，可是他依旧无法抑制的勃起了，宽松的球裤被顶起一个弧度，湿哒哒的龟头让裆部出现一片深色。他控制不住自己，他的大脑让他做出最诚实的举动。他在自慰，看着邓伦被林书豪插的娇软湿甜的模样。鸡巴被他握在手里快速撸动，他的姐姐敞着两片嫩红的花唇，躺在那里，被人奸的汁水四溅，嫩乳晃得犹如白浪，汗津津的身子散发着甜蜜的气息，整个身躯润泽剔透，让他不禁想起了新鲜的荔枝肉，莹白如冰雪，酸如醴酪。明明一副淫浪的画面，可是姐姐纤细又丰满，面目优雅端庄，浓密蓬松的乌发和光滑柔嫩的肢体让他止不住的爱慕。他就这么挺着肉棒，光着下半身，走向他俩，似乎早就料到，张梓晨的出现并没有改变什么。林书豪的肉棒泡在水汪汪的肉壶里，将邓伦身体侧翻过来，举起他的一条腿，打的胯下啪啪作响，翻起一圈白沫。裸露的下体完整的暴露在张梓晨面前，他想着，怪不得姐姐总是那么香软，原来真的是女孩子，那口艳红的小穴乖巧的裹着哥哥，秀气的性器翘在白嫩的肚皮上一抖一抖。

“Jeremy，呜呜呜。。亲。亲亲我”，邓伦用湿软的嗓子爱娇着，他被林书豪搂起上半身，用一个别扭的姿势靠在林书豪怀里，张着嘴，软嫩的红舌被勾起逗弄，搅的口腔里再也盛不住涎水，不断落在他翘起的红润乳尖上，又滑进他湿哒哒的牝户里。两个人吻得恍若无人，四肢纠缠，唇舌交融，邓伦白嫩的乳肉都被压的变形，他自虐般的将身体往林书豪怀里挤了挤，要他好好亲亲自己。

“姐姐，我。。我可以亲亲你么?”张梓晨这次考试考的不错，不是掉车尾，他提出这个要求的时候紧张的手心冒汗。他和邓伦最亲密的接触也就是拥抱，将那具柔软的身体嵌入自己的骨血那般，可也仅此而已，邓伦从来不提，他也不敢说些什么。

“好啊，给你一次机会，就一次哦。”邓伦盍着眼眸站在他面前，和张梓晨完全不一样，他想要的是一个黏糊糊的热吻，可邓伦干净的气息让他生不出半分邪淫的念头，最终只是在唇角轻啄了一下，几秒钟的时间，蜻蜓点水。可即使如此，也让张梓晨激动的连头发丝都在颤抖，激动的眼睛都有些发红。他从前以为邓伦不爱这些，如今才晓得，真是大错特错。

勃起的肉棒飙出一大股粘稠的体液，张梓晨就这么在他俩面前射了出来，有些落在邓伦的发间，唇角和胸口。邓伦似乎更兴奋了点，突然抖着白腰潮喷了出来，大片的水液，林书豪被他高潮后的层层媚肉箍的难以自持，狠狠顶了几下也射在了宫腔深处。肉棒拔出来的时候，涌出一滩滩浊液和邓伦自己潮吹的蜜露。邓伦扭着身子颤了一会儿，从黏滑的地板上爬了起来，他露着淌精的软穴蹲在张梓晨面前，柔白的双手握住那个射精过后有些萎靡的鸡巴，张嘴将它纳入口中，舌头绕着柱身打转，舌尖在龟头上一点一点，将里面的残精吸了出来，小巧的喉结滚动，吞入腹中。

邓伦的脚和他的身高极其不符，肉乎乎的双足宛如少女。现在他一脚点地，另一条大腿被林书豪勾在手臂里，内侧的软肉被抓得有些疼，刚被肏过的屄口就这么被扯开，软肉缠绵，穴眼翕动。林书豪挺着腰腹，支着鸡巴在邓伦的股缝间滑动，时不时戳弄着他肉粉色的后穴，将他玩弄的哭叫呻吟才慢慢沉入其中，褶皱被渐渐撑开，直到整根没入。身体被塞满的感觉让邓伦忍不住哼叫出来，他细细的喘着气，向后撅起屁股，想要更深入的爱抚。肠壁被奸的火热，嫩肉快活的抖动，阴穴也不断吹出小片水花，花唇张开，阴蒂跳动，他难耐的挺着胸脯，奶肉摇晃。张梓晨站在他面前，被勾的再一次勃起，还未等他做出什么，就感受到一双手拉着他的鸡巴往一个湿软的地方插。张梓晨突然流下泪来，他打开邓伦的手，和林书豪一人一边抱住邓伦娇软的臀肉，直接往里冲，他挺着自己炽热的鸡巴，钻在这个湿热的水穴里变着角度的插弄邓伦的花心，奸的那处湿嫩骚软，阴唇外翻。

一前一后两根肉棒，将邓伦的身体撑的在无缝隙，他被两个男人夹在中间，插得一身美肉颤抖，呜咽不止，阴穴深处的宫口被毫不留情的顶开又闭合，宫腔里点淫水堵的他小腹都有些鼓起，后穴的鸡巴也一刻不停地撞着他的骚心。张梓晨愤恨的用手攥住他摇晃的奶肉，捏的乳肉鼓胀，奶头挺立，宛如雪中红梅，邓伦疼的昂着汗津津的脖颈，又湿又甜的娇吟不断。奶头被张梓晨嘬入口中，齿尖不断戳着奶孔，明明闻着一股子奶香味，却不见奶水溢出。

“呜呜呜。。。再。。在用力点。。呜呜呜不。不行了。。要去了。。呜呜呜”。邓伦塌着软腰，挺着奶子，后穴被林书豪肏的太猛，穴心被捣的几乎红肿，肠液飙个不停，他受不住的往前扭了扭，阴穴却把张梓晨吃的更深，龟头浅浅插入子宫，嫩嫩的阴道不受控制的绞紧，媚肉缠着不放开。

两个人都被夹得不断深喘，一个用力将邓伦抬了起来，他浑身赤裸悬空，除了捧住他双丘的大手，只剩下两根鸡巴支撑着他。身体的重量不断下压，前所未有的深度，两个男人似乎将邓伦的肉穴当做了角力的战场，一个比一个用力的奸着他的肉体，白如冷玉的身体红的滴血，他的面颊艳如春桃，红润的小嘴除了呻吟再也发不出其他声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊，好。。深。。。要被弄死了。。。呜呜呜Jeremy，呜呜呜呜不。。不要了”，林书豪听着邓伦叫他的名字，下体耸动的动作不断加快，每一次出入都带着后穴媚肉翻飞，又侧过头衔住邓伦肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，似是安慰，又是宣誓。张梓晨双目几乎瞪裂，他用拇指挑起邓伦充血的阴蒂，夹在指尖又捏又揉，甚至泄愤似的将这小肉珠不断向外拉扯，邓伦拱起腰腹，挺着耻部，用湿软的阴道讨好对方，含了蜜似的嗓子，湿软嗲娇。他骑在两个男人鸡巴上，快美的酥麻直冲头颅。张梓晨快射了，他的肉棒在邓伦阴穴里跳动，邓伦迷糊的用手推拒着他小腹，却被他按住动弹不得，他飞速的肏着这处，几乎在他射精的那一瞬间，他的哥哥推开了他，张梓晨的精液撒在半空中。林书豪扭过邓伦的身体，又插进那处泥泞不堪，骚水横流的女穴，邓伦紧紧的攀附在他身上，扭着屁股当着林书豪的鸡巴套子，嘴里叫着让他射进去。

张梓晨垂着头蹲在地上，耳边是不绝于耳的肉体拍击的水声，他突然无可抑制的哭嚎。他想起无数个深夜，他骑车带着邓伦飞驰在夜色里，偷摸的在电影院约会，总在同一家狭窄昏暗的小店里吃宵夜，那时候，他看着邓伦清丽的面庞，心中溢满的欢喜却一句也说不出来。张梓晨想着他和邓伦从未谈及过以后，他不想今后，以为能永远在一起，邓伦也不想今后，因为张梓晨从来不存在他的生命里。张梓晨早该知道的，明明姐姐都说了，他全都知道，哥哥的一切他都知道。

“哥，这个什么意思，我刚刚睡着了”，张梓晨国中的时候英文不好，总是让林书豪给他补课，复杂的英文像扭曲的小虫子让他头脑发涨。后来哥哥还是耐心得给他解释了，但他实在记不得了，现在却真切的记起。

“哦，这个啊，outsider，局外人，明白了么?”

怎么会不明白，怎么能不明白。


End file.
